pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1962–1966
| recorded = 11 September 1962–21 June 1966, EMI Studios, London and Pathé Marconi Studios, Paris | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Apple | producer = George Martin | compiler = Allen Klein | misc = }} [ AllMusic Review] | rev2 = Blender | rev2score = [http://www.blender.com/guide/back-catalogue/53033/19621501966.html Blender Review] | rev3 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev3score = [https://books.google.com/books?id=lRgtYCC6OUwC&printsec=frontcover#PPA51,M1 Rolling Stone Review] }} 1962–1966 (also known as "The Red Album") is a compilation album by the English rock band the Beatles, spanning the years indicated in the title. Released with its counterpart 1967–1970 ("The Blue Album") in 1973, it reached No. 3 in the United Kingdom and No. 1 in the United States Cash Box album chart. However, in Billboard, 1962–1966 peaked at No. 3, while 1967–1970 reached the top spot. The album was re-released in September 1993 on compact disc, charting at No. 3 in the UK. The album was compiled by Beatles manager Allen Klein. Even though the group had success with cover versions of songs, most notably with "Twist and Shout", which made number 2 on the Billboard charts, only songs composed by the Beatles were included. As with 1967–1970, this compilation was produced by Apple/EMI at least partially in response to a bootleg collection titled Alpha Omega, which had been sold on television the previous year. Print advertising for the two records made a point of declaring them "the only collection of the Beatles". Album covers For the group's 1963 debut LP Please Please Me, photographer Angus McBean took the distinctive colour photograph of the group looking down over the stairwell inside EMI House (EMI's London headquarters in Manchester Square, now demolished). The cover for the 1963 EP The Beatles (No. 1) used a picture from the same shoot. In 1969, the Beatles asked McBean to recreate this shot. Although one of the 1969 photographs was originally intended for the planned Get Back album, it was not used when that project saw eventual release in 1970 as Let It Be. Instead, another 1969 photograph, along with an unused one from the 1963 photo shoot, were used for both this LP and the cover of 1967–1970. The inner gatefold photo for both LPs is from the "Mad Day Out" photo session in London on Sunday 28 July 1968. The album cover was designed by Tom Wilkes.His credit appears in the left bottom corner of the paper sleeve (side 4), but only on the US version of the album. Release variations * Original 1973 UK release: Apple PCSP 7171-2 * Original 1973 release: Apple SKBO-3403 (whole and sliced apples on red background) * Second 1976 pressings: Capitol SKBO-3403 (Capitol target logo on back of album cover, red labels with "Capitol" in light red at bottom. There are also copies erroneously pressed with the BLUE labels for the 1967–1970 pressings.) * 1978 first red vinyl issue: Capitol SEBX-11842 (Capitol dome logo on back of album cover, large dome logo at top of labels) The British and American versions of the vinyl album contain notable differences; for example, "Help!" on the American edition includes the same pseudo-James Bond intro as the mix found on the American Help! soundtrack LP, while the same song on the British edition does not. Also, the British LP uses the stereo "whispering intro" mix of "I Feel Fine", while the US LP uses the mono mix from Beatles '65, which is drenched in additional reverb. (See Mix Variations below.) In the liner notes associating the songs with their original albums, the US editions referenced the Capitol albums while UK printings used the British albums. ]] The first compact disc version was released on 20 September 1993. It was released on two discs for the price of two albums, though it could have fit on to a single disc; EMI stated that this was done to match the release of 1967–1970. The CD version used new digital masters. The first four tracks on the CD release are in mono; the rest of the tracks are in stereo. The tracks "All My Loving", "Can't Buy Me Love", "A Hard Day's Night", "And I Love Her" and "Eight Days a Week" made their CD stereo debut with this release. The 1993 versions were also issued on vinyl in the UK. 2010 remastered version EMI announced on 10 August 2010, that the album had been remastered for a second time and, once again, would be released as a two-CD package. The album was released worldwide on 18 October 2010, and 19 October 2010 in North America. 2014 mastered vinyl The album was reissued on 180 g vinyl in 2014, prepared from the original UK 1973 compilation master. The fake stereo mixes of "Love Me Do" and "She Loves You" were replaced by the true mono versions. Track listing * Although it appeared on the Vee-Jay compilation Jolly What! The Beatles and Frank Ifield on Stage, this is the first appearance of "From Me to You" on a US Capitol album. * "A Hard Day's Night" also makes its US Capitol album debut here, previously only featured on the United Artists soundtrack album. Mix variations Charts Weekly charts ;Original release ;1993 reissue ;2010 reissue Year-end charts Certifications In the US, the album sold 1,215,338 double LPs by December 31, 1973 and 3,475,942 double LPs by the end of the decade. }} |salesamount=2,061,600}} |salesamount=918,000|salesref=}} }} See also * List of best-selling albums in France * List of best-selling albums in Germany * List of best-selling albums in the United States * List of diamond-certified albums in Canada * List of best-selling albums of the 1970s (Japan) References External links * Notes on released versions Category:1973 compilation albums Category:Albums arranged by George Martin Category:Albums arranged by Paul McCartney Category:Albums produced by George Martin Category:Albums recorded at Abbey Road Studios Category:Apple Records compilation albums Category:The Beatles compilation albums